


No description needed

by skarbitek



Category: Casualty (TV)
Genre: Dylan being himself, Family, Fiction, Fluff, Love, Other, and all that, bad childhood, dylan learns to love, dylans sister, insecure teenage problems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-23 11:15:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10718292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skarbitek/pseuds/skarbitek
Summary: Dylan's sister, Alicia has a hard life living with her abusive father. One day she runs away but has a small accident and is sent to Holby City Hospital.Mainly Dylan as big brother fluff.





	No description needed

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Casualty
> 
> This is my first Casualty fiction so let me know what you think! 
> 
> PS. English is not my first language and writing fanfiction helps me improve, leave a feedback!

Alicia run and run. She was so tired as it was around midnight already but she had to find help. She looked behind to check if anyone was chasing her but then she hit something, more like someone. She felt herself fall hard as she got hit by the wheel of a bike.  
''I am so sorry!'' she heard a man say when he got off his bike ''Are you hurt?''  
Alicia did not answer however too shocked by the incident. She touched her head and felt sticky blood on a side. She also could barely move her ankle. It was only a sprain though she was sure of that, she had seen her mom's broken ankle and it definitely looked different. When she looked up the man was already dialing up 999.  
''No, no there is no need for that'' she said quickly. He only shushed her with motion of his hand and continued speaking to the operator. He then took out tissue and handed it to her.  
''Put that on your head okay? You might have a concussion'' he instructed and started walking in circles. She put the tissue to her head and thought of an escape plan, she could not be taken into a hospital. They would ask for her details, where she lived, maybe even call her parents. She could never, ever let that happen. When the man turned around looking out for the ambulance, Alicia took the opportunity to get up. She started walking slowly towards a dark park just to her left but the wave of dizziness took over her suddenly. She stumbled and swayed.  
''Woah woah, where are you going!'' the man was beside her in seconds holding her up. The ambulance got there minutes after so her chance of escape was gone.  
''Hello darling my name is Iain what is your name?'' a nice looking man walked over to her and started quickly evaluating the wound on her head.  
''Alicia'' she whispered as he pressed hard on her hand making her more dizzy.  
''Im Dixie sweetheart, can you tell us what happened?'' a nice looking, short haired lady showed up next to her partner.  
''It was all my fault'' said the man that now appeared out of the blue next to ambulance ''I rode into her on my bike''  
''Okay, it was an accident, are you okay yourself though?'' Dixie now turned to the man looking at him with worried eyes.  
''Im alright, is the girl going to be okay?'' he sounded in a rush. Both doctors agreed and said they had to take her in for further evaluation.  
''There is no need for that'' Alicia spoke as soon as she heard the word hospital ''it doesn't really hurt that much''.  
''Im sorry my lady, but the rule is, you have to come and be checked. Now come on I will help you up'' Iain took her by the hand and help her stand. She moaned in pain whilst trying to stand on her ankle so he let her lean on him almost fully and half carried her to the ambulance. Inside he strapped her down onto a bed and started taking her of her wound. She felt dizzy at some points but tried to hide it from him not wanting to be much of a fuss.  
''Do you have anyone you would like me to call? Mom, dad? ''Iain said suddenly. Alicia swallowed hard.  
''No, thanks but what hospital are we going to?'' she hoped he would leave the subject of her parents alone.  
''We are going to Holby City Hospital my dear'' Iain answered politely. They got there soon after as the ambulance came to a stop. There was a nice looking, blond nurse waiting outside of the ambulance door.  
''What do we have here?'' she said smiling to Iain.  
''That is Alicia, 16 years old she got hit by a bike. The ankle is swollen so I suspect a sprain and there is a bleed from her head, needs an CT scan for sure'' Iain said all of the information that he earlier found out in ambulance.  
''She also did not provide us with any information about who to call'' he added as he finished getting the bed out of ambulance. Alicia didn't move a bit as she had come to realisation.  
Holby City Hospital was exactly where she knew her half brother worked. She did not know him, she heard stories of him from dad but she never met him. It's not that she didn't try but he never answered when she tried to call and she knew it was no point to look for him if he didn't want to know her. She sighed loud as the nurse and Dixie pushed the bed into the hospital.  
''What do we have?'' said a middle aged man with grumpy expression as he came up to them inside. Dixie repeated everything that she just heard about the accident and doctors eyes finally fell onto Alicia. He didn't look either nice or interested but she was sure that her heart stopped beating for a moment when a man introduced himself.  
''Hello, I'm Doctor Keogh and I will be your doctor today, okay'' Alicia looked at him with her eyes wide open as she felt sick to her stomach suddenly. She was definitely not ready for this kind of family reunion and her dad would not like that. Who knows what he would do to her...she felt an urge to throw up as soon as the bed stopped in cubicle which Robyn, the nurse caught on straight away and gave her a bowl. She threw up from all the stress as she felt the nurse's calming hand rubbing her back.  
''Its okay, thats it'' she said when the girl finished and laid back on the bed.  
''Okay, definitely a CT scan then'' said Doctor Keogh.  
''Please follow my finger okay?' he said after a moment as he flushed a light into her eyes. She did what he asked. He then took of her shoe and the sock and looked at her ankle.  
''It's a sprain, nothing major. We will send you upstairs for a scan and then we will know more but it doesn't seem that there was any skull fracture. There is a minor bleed from your head but nurse Robyn here will take care of that okay'' He said looking everywhere but not at her. He then looked her straight in the eyes as he said  
''Does anything else hurt?''  
''No, after the scan, can I just go?'' she said quickly avoiding his gaze.  
''Well, after we inform your parents alright, Robyn will take care of that as well okay'' he said with a bored expression and walked away before she even got to answer.  
The nurse next to her smiled as she started cleaning up the wound on her head. She tried to do a small talk with her but it didn't really work out great.  
''Okay, thats all done. Now for the ankle, I will give you this flexible cast, you can walk with it but you need to be very careful and try not to put too much weight on it, alright sweetheart?'' she gently put a soft cast making sure the ankle is in place.  
She then left with an intention of bringing some warm tea for Alicia before the CT scan. Alicia took that opportunity. She decided to run, her head was fine anyway and she definitely did not need any more problems. She slowly put her shoe back on and stick her head out of her cubicle. The hospital was busy but no one seemed to pay much attention to her. She started slowly limping the way she remembered she came. She made it to the outside of the hospital as another wave of dizziness took over her. She grabbed the wall and swore under her nose.  
''Are you okay there?'' she heard a friendly voice call to her. She felt a hand on her back. She looked back at a woman smiling nicely.  
"My name is Zoe. I saw you leave hospital just now, I think we should go back don't you?" She started leading her back in. When they got she walked her straight onto doctor Keogh.  
"Thank you Zoe for finding my lost patient" he said with annoyance in his voice.  
"Now you, go back to your cubicle, Robyn looked everywhere for you" he was not happy but Alicia didn't care. Everything around her was blurring as she swayed again.  
"Alright can we have a trolley please!'' she felt his strong arms holding her up and then lay her down. She closed her eyes shut and focused on breathing. They moved the trolley with her laying into a different room and immediately did a scan. She laid with no movement barely breathing. Then they put her back in the cubicle she was in before and left her with a nice looking young nurse calling himself ''Lofty'' to look after her. Her brother, Doctor Keogh disappeared straight after a scan which was a big relief.  
''Okay, Dylan..Doctor Keogh asked me to call your parents. You are obviously under age and your parents or guardians NEED to know that you are here, in Holby City Hospital. I have found the number in your files that your GP has sent us and your dad is on his way here now'' he smiled politely but Alicia took a sharp breath in, blood draining from her face.  
''Are you okay? Does something hurt you? You do look a bit pale now..'' he started but she interrupted in a quiet and urgent tone.  
''Please, please don't make me go with him. Let me go, please I won't report you'' she could feel herself shaking with stress.  
''Woah, hey whats wrong? Do you have problems at home?'' he pulled the curtain to close the cubicle from general view and sat down closer to her.  
''Come on you can tell me. I only want to help you'' he smiled and looked carefully in her eyes.  
She took a deep breath and looked him in the eyes. She thought about everything, dad hitting her the last time. Mom shouting for help. The constant smell of alcohol in the room..  
She felt her eyes watering and looked away so that the nurse wouldn't notice. She then decided to say the thing she could not believe herself.  
''Doctor Keogh is my brother''.


End file.
